Little Victories
by Batcookies152
Summary: Sure; Damian was defensive and stubborn. Pretty much a pain, actually. But, every once in a while, when those walls around his heart would crumble down, Colin would always be there, picking up the pieces and finding something new and incredible about the boy he held so close to his own heart. Damian W. x Colin W. Other characters will pop up. Ratings may go up!
1. Holding Hands

"Colin, this is absolutely ridiculous," Damian pointed out, not caring to make his words sound softer or more gentle as he tried to tug his hand away.

Three months of _dating -_if you can even call it that- and Damian was still insistent on the no 'public displays of affection' even though no one was really around at the moment and there were no 'displays of affection' going on out of the public's eye anyway. Not that Colin was annoyed. Just spending measly moments with Damian was a lot better than none at all.

Colin had sighed then gave a little whine, only clutching to his boyfriend's hand tighter. "I know you like it, Damian. I mean, look at your cheeks. They're red. It's okay, y'know. All couples hold hands," he threw right back, though his words were light and filled with sentiment, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

Damian grunted and rolled his eyes a little, taking a few breaths to pale out his deep blush. "Only for now. And my cheeks are red 'cause it's cold, duh," he muttered with a halfhearted frown.

Colin smiled widely. _Victory._

Damian decided that Colin's hands were a lot more rough then he thought they'd be. Though, he liked it. The males hands weren't all girly like Grayson's. It didn't smell of some Bath & Body Works lotion nor were they too soft that Damian was afraid to give a gentle squeeze. It was nice, actually.

Colin hummed as they walked down the almost-empty street, looking at Damian every so often. He wanted to laugh a little because he was still in disbelief. His boyfriend's hands were soft. His fingertips felt like damn feathers and Colin was too shocked for his own good. Maybe Damian used cream? After all the boy's weapon-wielding, the redhead was sure that Damian would have rougher and more callus skin. He smiled brightly to himself. It was only one more thing Colin knew about Damian that the rest of the world didn't. And boy, was that the most satisfying thing.

* * *

**I feel awful that this is so short but I plan on making a drabble set out of this pairing, because it needs more love! ^W^ Rating may go up with time, hehe.**

**I hope some of you stick around for my updates, and I also hope you enjoyed reading. Requests are also welcome. 3 Also, picture it not mine!**


	2. Soft Spot

Damian tensed up as he felt Colin's lips trail down his jaw, hands placed firmly on the other's shoulders. Currently, the young Robin was on his back with the other teen hovering over him.

"You aren't enjoying this at all, are you?" Colin had asked with a sigh, his hold on Damian not wavering.

The brunette swallowed as subtly as possible. Fuck, how was he supposed to go about this? It wasn't that he didn't like Colin touching him. More so that this was so sudden. Sure, they had been 'dating' for a while but it wasn't as if they saw each other on a daily basis. They hadn't spent much time together. He wasn't /used/ to it. Yes, yes, that must have been it.

Hell, who was he kidding. The kid had watched enough porn to see where this was going.

And Damian Wayne was beyond fucking nervous.

"No," he said bluntly and wrapping his legs around Colin's waist, pulling him closer. "Just don't stop," he told the other, trying to mask his nervousness with bold words.

Colin obliged, smiling cheekily, not being able to pick up on anything. His lips continued to slowly make their way down the tanned skin, giving a few nibbles and sucks every so often. Damian growled softly in annoyance, not liking how slow pace the redhead was going before gasping a little. Colin had sucked on particular spot that made Damian's toes curl and grip around the other tighten incredibly. He began to relax as Colin licked at the spot, treating it with the utmost care. What Colin didn't expect was the moan that left Damian's lips. It wasn't particularly loud nor was it needy filled but it was a sound that made Colin's heart thump heavily against his chest and made Damian's cheeks burn a soft red.

"Shut up," Damian said before he was silenced with a bite to his soft spot.

Oh, Colin could get used to hearing his boyfriend like this. And Damian could most definitely get used to the attention he was receiving.

* * *

**Ah, this isn't my best work, but I tried! I will probably be editing this in the future, but for now, enjoy! 3**


	3. Kisses

Colin hummed softly to himself, arms crossed over his chest as he looked around. He had never been to a cafe like this before. It wasn't topnotch but it definitely wasn't down in the dumps either.

Damian had told him to meet him here, a cafe in the heart of Gotham. Colin already ordered drinks for the two; a strawberry smoothie for himself and some slightly sweetened tea for Damian.

It wasn't very long before his boyfriend showed up, and God, was his heart racing. Well, Colin's heart usually did jump around crazily whenever Damian was around but today, ooh, today. The brunette's hair was messy, but the sexy kind of messy that made Colin's breath hitch in his throat. His posture was as straight as ever and it seemed that his shirt was a little too tight for comfort. And Colin didn't even want to glance down at his jeans.

"Hey," Damian greeted in a grumble, as he usually did, sitting down in front of the male. Damian took a few moments to take in Colin's pink cheeks, giddy smile and red hair that was swept to the side of his forehead.

"You could sound more happy to see me, y'know," Colin's pointed out, a finger tracing around the rim of his smoothie cup but smiled anyways.

"It has been a few weeks, hasn't it?" Damian said thoughtfully before quickly leaning over, catching Colin's lips in his own. Damn, he tasted like strawberries. And his lips were so unbelievably soft. Damian loved it.

Colin blush softly, kissing back as best as he possibly could. It had been his first, after all.

It was Damian's first too, not that he cared.

Nothing more was really said that evening, both were too caught up in sharing small and flavored filled kisses.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed reading! **

**Reviews are appreciated, and I want to thank julia for reviewing on past chapters. There will be more kissing, etc. soon, promise! Thank you, dear! **


	4. Found Out

There Damian was, arms wound around Colin's waist and mouth pressed up against his. Colin's hands were roaming around, threading through the brunette's hair then moving down his back. Both knew that they probably shouldn't be doing this here, considering they were out in public, but they were in civilian clothes. If anything, they just looked like horny teens who couldn't wait until they got home.

Not too far away, three men were crouching behind a bush.

"I never would have thought Damian was gay," Dick had murmured as he watched his protegé swap spit with a certain redhead.

"I didn't either, surprisingly. He never showed any interest in men... not that he showed much interest in women, either..." Tim had trailed off, head turned the other way in modesty.

"I totally saw it coming. Jeez, you guys are supposed to be, like, the best Robins? Bull shit," Jason had said, totally bluffing as he kept his eyes glued on the scene, snorting in amusement.

Both Tim and Dick turned to Jason, eyebrows raised.

"Oh? What was the tell-tale sign, then?" Dick whispered yelled, arms crossing over his chest. He liked to believe that he was the closet to Damian. Dick was only a bit hurt that the teen hadn't told him anything about this. From the looks of it, the couple had been together for a while. Of course, Dick only thought them to be friends, partners in crime, until he caught them totally making out in front of the manor. A stupid decision on Damian's part, Dick thought. He'd definitely had to tell him some of the best places in Gotham to 'get it on'. Though, it was probably a good-bye kiss that had gone slightly out of control. The other two ex-robins were with him, so there was no way he could push them away from the situation.

"Did you not see the way he'd stare at Freckle's ass?" Jason scoffed, waving his hands around, deciding that'd be Colin's nickname. Freckles, heh.

"Damian has never stared at that boy's butt," Dick protested, pouting a little. Sure, Damian wasn't the most innocent, but Dick couldn't process that his _little Robin had checked someone out._ Dick found it hard to remember Damian was no longer ten. He wondered how Bruce dealt with him.

"Pft, whatever you need to tell yourself, Dick," Jason said and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Does the kid even have freckles?" Tim murmured, eyes rolling.

Dick chuckled. "Woo, way to go Timmy, keeping it real."

"Shut up," the current Red Robin muttered.

"He looks like he is the type to freckles, okay. Maybe demon spawn has a freckle kink, oh my God. Y'know, it's weird, he has a thing for redheads, too. Wow, what an influence you are, Golden Boy." Jason said, both hands slapped onto his face as he made an 'o' with his mouth.

Dick ruffled Jason's hair, much to the male's irritation, as he shrugged. "Heh. Well, he has been around me a lot... I'm kind of excited, though. Dami has a _boyfriend_. He's, like, in a relationship!" Dick said happily, holding back a brotherly squeal. Both boys rolled their eyes.

"He'll kill us for finding out, y'know?" Tim murmured, already thinking about the kind of shit Damian would pull on them.

"You act as if we are going to tell him," Jason said bluntly. As if he was going through all that pain.

"I think he's already found out..." Dick swallowed.

Damian eyes were glaring at the trio, his arms still boldly around Colin, whose face was just as red as his hair. Both boys were clearly embarrassed as they scrambled to get away from each other. Damian cursed himself for not being more observant. How long had they been there? He had been too caught up in it all...

"Ten seconds. I'll give you ten seconds," Damian hissed, ready to pounce.

"Come on, demon spawn. Y'all are kinda cute, and like, this 'family' is a little gay, anyway. I just didn't expect Freckles here to actually be into you. Considering, well, you are you and all..." Jason had said, his whole sentence taking a wrong turn. Tim stared in horror and Dick was saying something about how cute they were.

Damian's head was dangerously tilted, his fists trembling just a bit. He was more embarrassed than anything. "Six, five, four..."

Colin had discreetly taken Damian's hand, squeezing just a bit to reassure the other.

Tim and Jason were already dashing into the manor to hide.

Dick stood there though, gushing about how cute the couple looked and how he was kinda mad that they didn't tell him but it was totally okay because he understood.

Damian was listening with a raised eyebrow. Colin was laughing, clutching to his stomach.

Hey, at least they weren't a boring family, right?

* * *

**Hehe. Tim, Jason and Dick make an appearance!**

**I am not too happy about how this turned out, but I think it's okay for now. I'll probably end up editing it later. ^^ Thank you for reading and i hope you have enjoyed!**


	5. Sweet Words

Sometimes, Colin pretends to be asleep.

* * *

The nights that Colin and Damian are actually together after weeks of not seeing each other may as well be the best the both have ever encountered.

The desperate and passionate sex is good, wonderful, brilliant, whatever tickles your fancy. But it, by no means, is the highlight of the night.

When Damian believes Colin to be fast asleep, he makes sure that his hold around the male is tight and secure as his lips begin to flutter across the redhead's face.

The first place Damian allows his lips to land on is, as always, Colin's forehead. "I really have missed you."

Then, both eyelids. "You better have missed me, too."

Cheeks. "I forgot how warm your skin is," he muses and proves his point by slipping his hand under the loose shirt Colin had slipped on after the hoodie he had been wearing was sadly flung somewhere across the room. Damian's palms are flat against the other's torso, eyes closed delightfully as he basked in his lover's heat.

The next place Damian laid his lips on was the male's slightly red nose. "You, Colin, are probably the closest creature I will ever see that somewhat resembles Rudolph," he teases with a soft smile and a warm look in his eyes. The icy blue was now a deep and dark cerulean.

A quick kiss was given to Colin's lips and he hums with satisfaction, because yes, they felt the same and left a familiar lingering feeling.

He moves his hand out from under Colin's shirt and begins to run them through the other's dull orange-red hair. Soft and fluffy.

"You're such a duck," the words leave Damian's mouth without proper recognition. "You're soft and fluffy... like a duck. Well, only your hair is. Thankfully, your body is a little bit more rough. Which I defiantly do like about you," he explains, not caring that he hadn't gotten any response back.

It was better this way. He could tell Colin whatever he wanted when the male was asleep. There was no pressure. It wasn't as if Colin would remember anything in the morning. Damian could tell the other how he really felt about him without having to be embarrassed or afraid of what Colin's response would be.

And it was on nights like these Damian would think about how life would be without Colin. He supposed that most of it would be the same. It wasn't like the boy not being by his side would change who he was now. And it would not stop him from being Robin. Nor would it hinder the relationships he has built over the years.

Though, when he thought about it, he probably would not have been happy as often as he was. And that said a lot, considering he was a very joyous person in general. He also would not have shown off those rare half smiles which magically appear whenever Colin was around. His heart would not have experienced those brief moments of pounding and exhilaration from the smallest of touches. His mind would not have hazed with sweet and sentimental memories whenever he thought about Colin.

"Well, damn, my life would be kind of horrible without you, wouldn't it?" he murmured as he closed his eyes, hands now resting solely on the male's back.

"You seem to make everything... so worthwhile..." he continued as he pressed a kiss into his lover's fluffy hair.

Damian should probably check if Colin was awake by feeling his pulse or doing some other super ninja thing, but ignorance is bliss, isn't it? Plus, he hasn't woken up the first few times Damian had done this, why would he now?

"I won't be here when you wake up," he said and squeezed him tightly.

"But, I just want you to know..." he paused as he looked for the right words, swallowing thickly as his vision became blurry and his breath became steady. Before he could continue, Damian drifted off, not being able to catch the soft and slurred words that came out of the supposedly sleeping Colin.

"That you love me, I know."

* * *

**This was a request by ****Chikorita-Trainer1****, which I want to thank her for! I know this was a bit different from what you requested, but I do hope you enjoyed it all the same. **

**Damian's attempts at being sweet and Colin is super sneaky. ^^ Thank you for reading!**


End file.
